Transformers Prime: Season 3 Sacrifice and Rememberance
by Darion Prime
Summary: Set After the Events of TF Prime Season 2 how will the team recover from the loss of their leader and how will Jack, Miko and Raf cope without one of their greatest friends. Certain Bay-verse Characters may appear as cameos .Jack/Miko fluff. Rated M for fluff, violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Set After the Events of TF Prime Season 2. Certain Bay-verse Characters may appear as cameos**

**Jack/Miko fluff **

**Rated M for fluff, violence and swearing**

**Hey this is Darion Prime here with my brand new story, if you have read either of my first two then you are lucky as they may be brought down as I'm having writer block to the extremities of my being, if you can help just feel free to send a PM. Enjoy the story**

**I do not own any Transformers, I only own my **

**Loss**

Jack POV

I looked down at my feet. I realised how scruffy I looked. It had been two weeks since Megatron had destroyed the Autobot's H.Q. Arcee had told me that she hadn't heard a thing through any radio channel. That worried me, a lot. I still wore the Key to Vector Sigma around my neck, a reminder of what rewards determination and courage can yield. I thought of what the others would be doing, if Miko or Raf would be camping out in a field trying to lay low. I just hoped they were alright.

"Arcee," I began, she looked at me through her holoform, Sadie, "What happens now?"

"I don't know." She replied with a grim look in her optics. "Probably try to find one of the others, Smokescreen, most likely as he is new here."

"What do you think happened to Optimus?"

"He is either alive and also in hiding waiting for one of us to communicate," She began looking up at the night sky, at unfamiliar constellations, "Or he is now one with the Allspark."

"I just hope it's the first one." I sighed wishing I could be more help- to the team.

Optimus POV

I awoke groggily in some sort of subterranean cave. My optics sought out something familiar, another Autobot, Smokescreen. He gazed down at my mutilated corpse. "Optimus," He whispered, "We bid you return." In his hands was the Forge of Solus Prime, he must have sought a way to revive me, and then he placed the grip into my Servos and the cavern was filed with a bright blue light.

**Yeah I know not the longest start but I will carry on with it. I probably will post asap but ive got Exams so I may have to stop until I've finished. **

**This is Darion Prime**

**Thanks for reading**

**Ef̱charistó̱ gia ti̱n anágno̱si̱**

**Gratia legendi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gain**

Ratchet POV

This cannot be happening. Not again. Please Primus make it not so. I can't believe we had just regained Optimus' memories and suddenly he has been taken from us, possibly forever. And without another Prime who could we follow, Arcee, I can agree that she is a capable warrior but she is young and though not as young as Smokescreen she is still rash at times. Bulkhead maybe, surely not, no offence to the Bot but he has a tendency to break things and build things not lead. Bumblebee may be our best option as he is keen to act like a responsible Bot but like when he lost his T-cog he acted without reason and finally Smokescreen, he may not be the best option but he has spark and can make sure that he is well equipped for whatever battles lie ahead. Until we can secure a proper chain of command or if possible Optimus is still alive, I must remain calm and lead the Autobots as he would have wanted.

Hot Shot POV

I have just passed quadrant K-5 wandering across the stars searching for Energon for Ironhide when suddenly I saw it. A large decepticon mass up ahead or radar, possibly 10000 decepticons in total. Flight or Fight, definitely Flight. I wouldn't of had a chance so I'm just going to turn around and get back to Ironhide. He would know what to do.

Optimus POV

I stood, looking at a bright light thinking "is this the entrance to the well of sparks?" when an old voice spoke out of the light, "Optimus Prime, we have waited for this moment."

"Who are you?" I replied, confusion must have been seen on my face as the voice replied, "Optimus, it is I your mentor, Alpha Trion."

"Why are you here?"

"You have forefilled your task as leader of the Autobots, but know you must join us."

"I cannot, old friend, my team, my family needs me."

"How can they need you if you are dead."

Now I shook where I stood, my pedes became weak at the thought of death. Every Prime has a fear, my predecessor, Sentinel, feared death, I fear the death of family, and I knew that without me as their leader, they may fall. As I thought this everything went an amazing blue and then faded into a abyssal darkness.

Jack POV

We had finally caught up with the rest of the team and Miko and Raf, they had fared similarly to how me and Arcee had, running from any decepticons and hiding in the most discreet places. I had tried to be alone with Miko to spend some time with her, I mean I liked her, yes she is my friend but I wanted it to be more than that, she was funny, smart, and very witty and she was one of three people to make me smile. So when I finally got a chance to talk to her I was really embarrassed. "So….." I began looking at the floor.

"What's wrong Jack?" She said teasingly back at me.

"No….nothing." I stuttered, why was talking to girls so hard!

"I'll just go then.." she said whilst looking at me with a curiosity that kinda scared me.

**Sorry about this, my laptop screwed up and didn't fully upload the whole ff so those who have read it may want to re-read it**


End file.
